You've Got to be Kidding!
by kitsune-cub
Summary: It's yet another HieiKieko story. But with a new plot...Keiko's the bad one and Hiei is not....HEY! That rhymed! Well Keiko's not that bad..she turns good at the end...NO FLAMES PLEASE! Read and Review! Now it's finished!
1. Default Chapter

       Who Knew…?

Hey! This is a Hiei/Keiko fanfic! Yes another one! With hints of Yusuke/Keiko! Well I won't spoil anything…I'll just start off with my story. I don't know how to spell Keiko's last name so would you please help me out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Mariah and Tracy.

"I really got to get out of here!" Keiko whispered tapping her pencil on her desk. "Miss Yukimura would you please stop that racket!" Mr. Iwamoto stated. 

"Of course sir…" Keiko said with a silly smirk plastered on her face.

"Wow Keiko actually got in trouble…" Yusuke said sarcastically, tapping her on the shoulder.

She easily ignored his behavior and counted down the seconds for the bell. "3…2…1…I'm out of here!" She said running out of class, surprising everyone around her.

"If I don't meet them soon, I am so screwed!" Keiko mumbled running full speed into the forest.

Back at school Yusuke was standing there dumbfounded of Keiko's actions. "What's the matter Urameshi…are you actually thinking of something!?" The red headed teenager, also known as Kuwabara spoke.

"It's nothing you idiot!" He stated walking away towards Keiko's house.

"Hey wait up, where are you headed off to…?" 

"None of your business!" Yusuke shot out.

"Touchy!" Kuwabara said, backing away.

Back at the forest Keiko had finally gotten to her destination. " 'Bout time you came!" A childish voice answered from the bushes. "Yeah I was starting to worry" A more serious tone was heard from the tree.

"I'm sorry but the stupid bell took forever to ring!" Keiko sighed, taking a seat on the ground. 

"So did you find out on who this spirit detective guy is…?" Mariah the childish teenager asked.

"No clue…my research is leading me nowhere…" Keiko answered.

"Why research, we'll find out who it is when we steal something and they come to fight us…" Tracey said, taking a seat next to Keiko.

"We can't do that…the baby will send us to jail again…" Mariah pouted.

"That was just me and you, now we got good old Keiko back…" Tracy said putting her arm around Keiko's shoulders.

"I am so glad I wasn't with you two when you got caught…" She answered.

"But that's cause you were with that Yusuke, you know your BOYFRIEND!" Mariah yelled out, giggling at the end.

"Oh Shut up!"

"Take this serious you two…that rare medallion is very powerful so it's well protected…"

"Then how do you expect us to get in, I mean one of us always ends up doing a klutz attack…isn't that right Mariah!" Keiko said laughing at her response.

"Ha, ha very funny!" Mariah yelled, sticking her tongue out.

"Get serious…I swear!" Tracey yelled.

"Now about that spirit detective let's set up a trap…" Keiko said.

Yusuke had finally reached his friend's house and knocked on the door, hoping she would answer. The door was answered by Keiko's mother, who greeted Yusuke happily.

"Um, hi ma'am have you seen Keiko…"

"Oh no Yusuke, she hasn't come home yet…but I'll tell her you were looking for her…" She said while closing the door.

"Where could've that girl run off too…"

As soon as the all mighty spirit detective turned around he met, two enormous brown eyes, belonging to a face he knew too well.

"What the hell is it this time…?" Yusuke asked.

"There's a trespasser trying to steal the Jewel of Pure Souls you have to go and stop her…"

"Wait, did you say her…you can't stop a girl!"

"This isn't an ordinary girl, she's an element sorceress…"

"Which means…"

"She can control any element she wants and so can her two friends that are with her!" Koenma yelled, his pacifier flying into Yusuke's face.

"Watch it with that thing, you could poke someone's eye out…"

"JUST GO!" The toddler commanded.

"I'm going…um where exactly is this security place thingy…?"

"Ugh follow me!"

"You sure this is a good idea Keiko…?" Mariah asked as they were climbing the walls of the shrine where the jewel was stored.

"If we can fly with the element of the wind why are we climbing?" Tracey asked.

"Because it'd be to obvious, they'd catch us in an instant…" Mariah said jumping over the wall.

"Isn't that true…" Kurama said, as if waiting for them.

"We are in deep shit…" Tracey said walking back towards the wall.

"Who are you people…?" He then asked walking towards them.

"Our names…?" asked Keiko. "Well you really don't have to know that…do you?" Mariah asked giggling.

"What kind of villain giggles?" Hiei asked jumping off the wall, besides Kurama.

"Bravo what an entrance…" Keiko said, clapping her hands lightly a smile plastered on her face.

"Do you dare mock me…"

"I'm just applauding you…" She answered politely.

"You ungrateful little…" Hiei yelled ready to charge at Keiko, only to be stopped by the voice of an idiot.

"Do not hurt the girls…I mean they're girls!" 

"Great why is he here!?"

"He's part of the team…why, I have no idea…" Yusuke said walking towards them.

"What the hell!?" Keiko said moving back against the wall.

"What's wrong…!?" Mariah asked.

"Nothing…nothing at all, don't worry and keep your guard up…"

"Whatever, you don't have to tell me twice!"

"Hey you three witches your under arrest…by the one and only spirit detective…"

"Hey wait a minute isn't that Yusuke Urameshi…?" Tracey asked.

Keiko only nodded his head.

"Hmm…so why doesn't her recognize you…?" Mariah asked.

"Because we wear disguises you idiot…you know so no one would know who we are!" Tracey shouted.

"Well sorry!"

"Are these the trespassers…and let me guess you must be the leader…and how did you know that was Yusuke…" Hiei said, appearing in front of Keiko in a flash, his blade at her neck.

"Who knew…that Keiko the sweet little human…can be so evil…who knew…" He whispered into her ear as she froze on the spot.

"What the hell!?" Mariah and Tracey called out.

A/N: I so hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I tried my best and I hope you enjoyed it. Please, please review…PLEASE!


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing I know I made may mistakes in the first chapter and I hope you forgive me. My two Characters Tracey and Mariah will be described in this chapter. 

And this chapter hopefully will be better than the other one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Keiko had no idea what to say…as Hiei slightly cut her neck letting blood trickle down.

"Okay…like what the hell!?" Mariah shouted.

"You could've dodged him…what was that!" Tracey yelled at Keiko, her eyes in disbelief.

"I don't know…" Keiko whispered.

"Don't you want to tell your friends that your trying to kill them for he jewel….or maybe much more…" Hiei again whispered in her ear.

 Keiko had enough of this and pushed him away causing another gash in her neck.

She fell to the ground her hand resting on her throat as she glared at Hiei.

"Look what you did…how could you hurt a girl….!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Just like I did right now…you moron…" Hiei replied.

"We got to go your wound is too drastic….come on.." Tracey said, helping Keiko up.

"Hey where do you think your going…!" Yusuke shouted.

"Somewhere far…far…away from you…!" Mariah shouted, giggling at the end.

"Do the honors Mariah…" Keiko whispered.

"Here we GO!" Mariah said, calling up the winds.

The three were soon gone the only thing left was the blood splattered on the ground from the leader.

"What was that all about…?" Kurama asked Koenma. "I have no idea…"

"I bet this was a plan of some sort…" Yusuke said.

"You know…maybe they needed to see how strong we were…or something…"

"Oh my you could think…congrats Yusuke…" Kurama said.

"Oh shut up…so Koenma what info do you have on these girls…."

"Well I have their files….let's see….oh this one…" He said, pointing at a picture with a girl with purple hair put in two pony tails. "Is called Mariah…"

"Doesn't seem like someone who would be bad…" Kuwabara said, looking at the picture.

The picture of the girl was of a child, but she was told to be 15-17 years old. Other than her purple hair…she had purple eyes that sparkled with silver tints…and her clothes…she had black suspenders, and a purple tank top…with elbow high gloves.

"This girl actually posed for the picture…and this was the picture because she was to be put in jail…" Koenma stated.

"And this is the other girl?" Kurama asked picking up the picture.

This picture showed a more serious girl. She had to be about 17 and her hair was a light brow, that was in a pony tail, her bangs reached to her chin, and her clothes were all black, her thin stomach showing. But her eyes…they were so cold…blue, a dark blue…tints of black shown.

"This girl is Tracey, she mocked our guards and in her picture…her smile is chilling…" Koenma explained.

"I see what you mean…" Kurama said.

"And how about the leader?" Yusuke asked.

"That's a mystery, she was never caught…we asked her teammates but they refused to speak…"

"Oh so no information…"

"Actually there is…" Koenma said. "She's the only human they got…"

"Okay let me get this strait…their leader is a human…so what are the other two?" Kuwabara asked.

"Tracey is a demon…while Mariah is only half…"

"Oh what kind of demons are they…?" Kurama questioned.

"Well Mariah is dragon demon, half human of course…and Tracey is full…"

"Oh…"

*** ***

"Keiko what happened why the hell did you freeze back there…" Tracey asked bandaging her up. 

"I have no idea…."

"Kei…are you okay…you probably didn't want Yusuke to be the spirit detective…did you?" Mariah asked, a sorrow expression on her face.

"Yeah…."

"Now we have to get rid of him to get that medallion…" Tracey said, smiling at the thought.

"Come on Tracey, we can't…I mean Keiko loves the guy…"

"No we need to get that medallion…and whoever is in the way…will go down…" Keiko said, getting up and walking away.

"Yup that's the Keiko I know!" Tracey called.

"I still think we should let him live, for her…she's not happy with the idea, can't you tell…?"

"But things have to be done, Mariah…"

"But still…"

*** ***

"So…what we have to find them?" Yusuke asked.

"Of course you moron…" Hiei said, walking away.

"What's his problem…?" 

"I think he knows something…" Kurama said.

*** ***

Keiko was sitting on a tree looking down at the lake, as tears filled her eyes. "Who knew that the guy I love I have to kill…"

"Yes who knew that…" A mysterious voice answered from behind her.

"Whose there!" She yelled turning her head.

"I'm over here…" The voice said in front of her.

There in front of her face was Hiei.

"What do you want…?" She asked.

"No…what do you want…and is it that important that you would kill your love for it…"

"That's none of your business!"

"Well now I'm making it…"

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it…please…review!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!! No FLAMES!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Yu Yu Hakusho…

"What do you really want…?" Keiko hissed out. "What are you really looking for….?" He asked. 

"Why is it any of your damn business…!?"

"Because it may be some use to me…"

"What are you talking about…?" Keiko asked in disbelief. 

"You're an Element Sorceress, right?" He asked, his eyes showing different emotions.

"Uh yeah…why?"

"Well you're probably the only one who can control that medallion, you know make it work…"

"Yes I can, and so can my other friends…again why?"

"I need to use that…"

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"My sister she's sick and she's an Ice demon…she needs medical attention and it's a rare disease…I read about the medallion and how it can cure anything…."

"So you want me to help you…I mean your sister…"

"Yes would you…?" He asked, showing no emotion.

"What's in it for me…?"

"Yusuke won't find out that his precious little Keiko is trying to steal something from the spirit world…."

"Are you blackmailing me!?" She said angrily.

"Yes kind of like that…"

"Fine…" She mumbled.

"What I didn't quite get that…"

"I said fine!" 

"But you know there's one thing you should know…" He said.

"And what is that…sir…"

"Someone got to the medallion first…in other words, it was already stolen…now you have to look for them…"

"Why didn't you tell me that before!" She gasped.

"I guess it just slipped my mind…"

"You jerk…you little jerk…"

"Wait little…what is that suppose to mean…?"

"That your short…" She said with a smile.

"Listen you weak human you're no taller than me…" He said, grabbing her by the throat.

"Hey you can't kill the only person who can help heal your sister…."

"How about your friends…?" He asked smiling.

"They'd die before they helped you…and I'm serious…" 

"Idiot…" He said while dropping her on the branch again.

"Doesn't that mean that you and your friends will go looking for it too.."

"Of course and when we find information I'll tell you…and if we find it before you do…steal it from us…"

"How…?"

"I'll set something up…" He whispered, smirking at the end.

"Is that a smile…?" She asked.

"No it's a mere smirk…nothing close to a smile…"

"You smiled…that was so cute…"

"I am not cute…wait…"

"Ha…yes you are!" She said while pinching his cheeks.

"Don't touch me…" He said getting her wrist and pulling her, so that her face was an inch away from his.

"You know your eyes are beautiful…" She whispered.

"Thanks…" He said.

They inched closer together, until he pulled away. "Did you actually think I was going to kiss you?"

"You jerk I hate you so much!" She said while slapping him on the face, making him fall off the tree.

"I swear boys are so stupid!" she yelled walking away from the stunned demon.

"Don't forget you have to help me…!" He called.

"Wait…what happens if we meet up, you know group to group and start a fight…will you go easy on us…"

"I don't know it'll ruin my reputation…"

"Think of your sister…" Keiko said.

"If it'll help you out…sure…"

"Great!" She said jumping up in joy.

"The things I do for family…" Hiei said walking the other direction.

"Now to find that medallion!" Keiko said skipping away.

Review….!


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

Thanks for reviewing you're the best!

Disclaimer: I do no own Yu Yu Hakusho…

Keiko skipped up to her friends who were sitting close to the pond. "So Kei what's up!?" Mariah asked. "Nothing much…but…"

"But what…?" Tracey sighed.

"Oh what's wrong…tell me…I'll cheer you up!" Mariah said.

"Nothing's wrong…it's just that when we get the medallion…I have to help someone…"

"Do you mean use it for their needs!" Tracey exclaimed.

"But…it's for a good cause, and it's like blackmail…!" Keiko cried.

"Then let's kick the guy's ass!" Mariah called out, throwing her fist in the air.

"Um no…" Keiko said.

"Wha…why not!" Mariah screeched.

"Because no…um…okay…" Keiko stammered.

"Oh Keiko's got a crush!!!!!" Mariah sang.

"Shut up little girl!" Keiko shouted.

"Temper…" Tracey laughed.

"So what's the story…who's the guy…?" Mariah asked.

"Um this is how is started" Keiko began, explaining everything, of course leaving a few parts out.

*** ***

Hiei walked into the office of Koenma's, where everyone was. "And where were you…?" Yusuke asked.

"Taking care of some stuff…" Hiei said, taking a seat beside Kurama.

"Anyways…we got to get that medallion back before anyone else gets their hands on it!" Koenma shouted.

"Well what about the people who stole it…?" Hiei asked.

"Um they sort of hid it, because they couldn't use it…idiots…" Koenma muttered.

"Great…" Kuwabara stated.

"So in other words you have to look for it!" Botan said with a smile.

"How about those girls…?" Kurama asked.

"What about them…?" Koenma asked.

"They are element sorceress's and they are the only people who can activate it's power, am I right?" Kurama explained.

"Well said…they probably after it already…"

"Then that means we head out…?" Yusuke said.

"Exactly…" Botan stated.

"What was that all about…?" Hiei asked Kurama.

"Like you don't know already…" Kurama said, smiling.

"Hn" was all Hiei said, heading off with the others.

"Wait, where exactly is the medallion hidden…?" Yusuke asked.

"Good question…" Kurama stated.

"Oh I didn't tell you…" Botan said, laughing.

"Great…hurry up Botan, explain…" Yusuke said.

*** ***

"So Kei do we head out for it…now?" Mariah asked. "We don't know where to look…I mean like Keiko said, it was stolen…"

"Who would steal something they can't use….?" Mariah asked. "Oh many people…anyways they probably didn't know the details of the medallion…"

Keiko said.

"Oh Keiko your so smart…" Mariah laughed.

"Why thank you…wait was that said sarcastically." 

"Maybe…"

"No time to argue you two we have to go…wait where the hell do we go!?" Tracey yelled out.

*** ***

"So we go this way…" Yusuke said looking at a map. "Yes" Kurama said.

"Guys I'm tired we've been walking for hours…" Kuwabara complained.

"Weakling…" Hiei said.

"Hey, I'm only human!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Exactly…" Hiei stated.

"He's right let's rest…" Botan said sitting down. 

"I guess we can…I mean we do need sleep…" Kurama said, also taking a seat.

"Who takes care of the map…?" Yusuke asked.

"I will…" Hiei said, taking it.

"Man pushy…k let's get some sleep!" He said, lying against a trunk.

In a matter of hours everyone one was soundly snoring, or so Hiei thought.

"Takes them forever to fall asleep…" Hiei whispered jumping out of sight.

"Now where is he off too…" Kurama asked himself…following the fire demon.

*** ***

"Are we almost there?" Keiko asked Mariah. "Hold on I think I lost their scent…" Mariah said sniffing the ground.

"Got yourself a hound dog…now?" Hiei asked jumping behind Keiko.

"Don't do that!" She said, slapping him in the face.

"And don't do that…for a human you sure do hurt" He said rubbing his face.

"Was this the guy you were talking about…?" Tracey asked.

"So you told them about me…?" He asked.

"I had to….so what's up!?" 

"I have the map, so you won't have to use the hound dog over there…"

"Hey!" Mariah called, glaring daggers at him.

"Here you take this route…but, do you have picture memory…?"

"Oh I do!" Mariah said.

"I'm serious…" He said. "But I do…give me that!" Mariah said taking the map away.

Her eyes turned a bright pink as she quickly scanned the map.

"Amazing isn't she…?" Keiko asked.

"Not bad for a half demon…" Hiei said. 

Mariah just looked at him tears filling her eyes…she shoved the map into his hands and ran off.

"You had to call her a half demon!" Tracey shouted, running after Mariah.

"I didn't think she'd take it so seriously…"

"She was an outcast in her village ,because of what she was, and it hurt her, she's still not over the pain…" Keiko explained.

"I know how she feels…" Hiei mumbled.

"Excuse me…?" Keiko asked.

"Oh nothing…I got to go…"Hiei said, but was stopped when Keiko quickly hugged him before running off her way.

"What was that for!" Hiei called.

"No one should feel left out!" Keiko shouted back.

He only smirked, running off to the campsite.

"So that's where he ran off to last time…Keiko…how could you?" A voice said running after Hiei.

*** ***

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thanx to those who reviewed! Not much to say…so I guess you can start reading…

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…

Hiei arrived at camp and noticed something, someone was missing. He scanned the area and saw Yusuke, the idiot, Kurama…but that girl, where was that girl?

He felt a someone wake up when he headed out, but he knew it was Kurama,

"The girl must of heard Kurama get up and wanted to check it out" Hiei whispered to himself.

He heard a rustle in the bushes and out came Botan. "You know it's not polite to follow and eavesdrop."

"How could you, how could you show them the map, their thieves!?" Botan whispered harshly.

"It's rightfully theirs and they need it, as do I…" Hiei stated.

"But Keiko, was that Keiko, your in it together aren't you1?" Botan exclaimed, waking everyone up.

"Hey what's the big idea some people like getting their beauty sleep!" Kuwabara said sleeply.

"Don't you wish" Yusuke replied, rubbing his eyes.

"What's all the noise?" Kurama asked.

"So you figured out…took you long enough" Hiei said to Botan, ignoring the team that had just awoken.

"But how could you two, how could you?"

"Like I said it's rightfully theirs, they're the ones who could use it only, and they will do me a favor if I were to help them."

"Wait till I tell…"

"Which you won't!" Hiei hissed out laying a hand on his sword.

Botan took a quick glance at the sword and a picture of her doom appeared in her head.

"Hey what's going on!?" Yusuke said, annoyed that he was awoken from his slumber.

"Oh n-nothing, nothing at all Yusuke" Botan said cheerfully.

"This girl just bothered me with my secret of my sister again…" Hiei said, jumping into the tree he was currently sleeping in.

"What's the deal with Keiko?" Kuwabara asked.

"It's nothing…just an argument" Kurama said, fully knowing on what was going on.

 They all soon fell asleep, Botan still fighting if she should tell or not.

*** ***

"Keiko I don't like him, we shouldn't trust him….he's MEAN!" Mariah wailed crying on Keiko's shoulder.

"Don't worry Mariah he didn't mean it that way, he didn't think you would take it that way…" Keiko said.

"Well until he apologizes I won't forgive him or help him!" Mariah said, crossing her arms and turning away from Keiko.

"Well doesn't mean that we're not" Keiko said.

"Hey that's no fair!" Mariah cried, jumping up and down.

"There a saying, forgive and forget, am I right Keiko?" Tracey asked.

"Of course and Mariah you should use the saying"

"But why, why should I!?" She protested.

"Because your not a baby anymore so quit acting like one, or I'll treat you like one by spanking you." Tracey stated, annoyed.

"Okay forgive and forget is a great saying, yes I agree…" Mariah said, covering her butt.

"Well that wasn't too hard…" Keiko sighed.

"We don't sleep tonight we have a lot ahead of us, now let's go…" Tracey said.

"Hey those are my lines, I am the leader."

"Hey I want to feel important too, let me say them next time!" Mariah exclaimed happily.

"I swear…" Keiko mumbled.

*** ***

The sun rose and sent rays to the group that was on a mission. They were all awake and ready to take on another hard day.

"Yusuke I need to talk to you…" Botan whispered to him, taking glances making sure Hiei was not around to hear.

"Well spill Botan…"

"It's about the thieves, they're following us to find the medallion, and Hiei's helping them…that's why he wanted the map"

"You mean the thieves that attacked us and got away?" He asked.

"Exactly and you'd never guess, Keiko is the leader!" Botan whispered.

"You've got to be kidding" Yusuke said laughing.

"Yusuke I'm not joking, look I recorded everything…"

"You were spying on Hiei…?"

"I had to see what was going on, and it's true watch!"

Yusuke watched the tape and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hiei is this true…?" Yusuke asked.

"What is?" Hiei said jumping in front of him.

"That your helping the thieves…."

"And that your girlfriend is the leader…?" Hiei finished his question.

"So it is true…" Kurama said.

"And what if it is, it's really their medallion…"

"But they can use it for destruction!" Botan exclaimed.

"You think Keiko would use it for that, she won't I know…" Hiei said.

"She might, she's an enemy and she has to go down, she's been keeping secrets from me, how could she NOT TELL ME!" Yusuke said angrily.

"She had reason's just like you, you held many secrets." Hiei hissed.

"This is different she's a thief and I have to capture her…where are they Hiei…?" Yusuke asked.

"If I knew  I wouldn't have told you and anyways they didn't stay the night."

"Which means that they're probably resting now!" Botan said.

"Exactly…" Yusuke said.

"Let' go get them."

"Yusuke you don't plan on hurting them…?" Kurama asked.

"If it's the only way yeah…"

"But Keiko…" Kuwabara said.

"Keiko who?" Yusuke said walking ahead.

"Hiei you…huh…Hiei?" Kurama stated looking around. "He left"

*** ***

"Finally we get to rest!" Mariah said sitting down.

"No you can't…" Hiei said jumping in front of Keiko.

"Don't do that!" She shouted, startled.

"They're coming, they know…" Hiei whispered.

"How…?" Keiko asked, surprised.

"Botan followed me last night and recorded everything,…."

"Oh that BOTAN!" Keiko fumed.

"But Yusuke wouldn't harm us, we have Keiko…" Mariah said.

"He knows no Keiko…"

Keiko froze on the spot, hearing those words made her heart shatter. "D-did he really say that…?"

"Every word…" Hiei stated.

"Oh…" Keiko whispered, kneeling down.

"Don't rest we have to go!" Tracey said.

"I can hear them coming!" Mariah exclaimed standing up.

"Keiko we have to go, forget him!" Tracey shouted.

"I can't, I can't believe he said that…" Keiko said, she was in her own little world.

"Shit….you leave me no choice…" Hiei mumbled.

He quickly picked her up and headed towards the others. "Let's go!" he said.

"Of course…" Mariah said running besides Tracey.

"How could this be…?" Keiko questioned….a question that was also running through a certain spirit detectives mind, at the same time.

Review!


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6

Hey! Thank you for reviewing! You don't know how happy you've made me! I'm glad you like my story…my friends really doesn't enjoy it, she says Hiei/Keiko stories are…um how did she put it…weird and so worthless, or something like that. 

But I'm glad you enjoy it! THANKS!

Disclaimer: I will never ever own Yu Yu Hakusho…

Yusuke and the gang kept running full speed hoping to catch up with the 'traitors' soon.

"I lost their spirit energy!" Kuwabara stated, stopping.

"Already, how could you!?" Yusuke shouted.

"Yusuke don't get mad at him, it's easy to cover up spirit energy, they're not stupid…" Kurama said calmly.

"Lets just go find the medallion we'll deal with them later…" Botan said, looking at the map.

"Lets get some rest first running at full speed like that put me out…" Kuwabara said, sitting down.

"He's right, we should rest, they couldn't have gotten that far…" Kurama spoke, leaning on the tree.

"He's right Yusuke…calm down and rest…" Botan spoke, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged it off and sat away from the rest.

"I think he's still pissed because he found out Keiko was…you know a thief…" Kuwabara said.

"Who knew Keiko could be capable of such a thing…" Botan whispered.

"Botan you misunderstood…the medallion does truly belong to them…and she will not use it for destruction, she is going to help Hiei's sister with a sickness…and if I'm not mistaken her friends and her get weaker by the day without it…" Kurama explained.

"So in other words, Koenma and the people up there are like the thieves, because they stole it from the elements sorceress's…?" Kuwabara asked.

"And if they don't get it back Botan, we'll not only be known as thieves but as murderers…" Kurama finished.

"But that can't be true, they've lived so far…"  Botan said.

"Yes but it's only be a few years…if you've noticed Keiko is a human…which she was not years ago…she has gone to the weakest stage…her friends are helping her transferring some powers to her…" Kurama stated.

"I didn't know…" Botan said.

"Exactly you didn't know now you've caused this…" Kuwabara mumbled.

"Now Kuwabara don't blame her, for anyone would have mistaken the same thing…" 

"Yeah your right…"

"Now who tells Yusuke this?" Botan asked.

"I heard…" Yusuke said getting up.

"But she was still a thief before this, they've stolen many other things…they need to be punished."

"But Yusuke…give them a break…" Kuwabara said.

"But he's right, he's a spirit detective and he needs to be done what's right…" Botan whispered.

"I'm sorry to say this, but they're both right Kuwabara…they need to be punished." Kurama mumbled.

*** ***

"We lost them, I can feel it!" Mariah said, stopping.

"Thank god…" Tracey said, taking a seat on the ground.

Hiei placed Keiko down as he too took a seat.

"I need to be alone…" Keiko said walking away.

"Where is she going…?" Hiei asked.

"To a near by river…I can hear the running water…" Tracey said.

"Hey you…meanie!" Mariah called.

"You better not be talking to me…" Hiei mumbled.

"Go, go comfort her, for only you can…" Mariah said, pushing the demon towards the path Keiko went.

"What why me…you know her more…" Hiei stated.

"I wouldn't say that…now go, you know you want her…" Mariah said giggling.

"Stop torturing the guy…!" Tracey laughed.

"Fine I will…" Mariah said defeated.

"You know what…I think I will go…" Hiei whispered walking off.

"I knew he liked her…" Mariah said smiling.

"Look at miss cupid…get your ass over here and help me start the fire…" Tracey shouted.

"You think they make a good couple…?" Mariah asked.

"Don't get your hopes up, Mariah…" Tracey said, picking at the fire.

"I'll take that as a yes…" Mariah said smiling.

"Keiko?" Hiei called spotting her. There she sat along the river, her knees to her chest as tears stained her face. Her hair blew in the wind covering part of her face.

"I smell tears…she looks so beautiful…" Hiei whispered to himself.

He quickly shook his head, 'I can't fall for a human…but then again she's no ordinary human' He thought.

"Hiei I know your there…" Keiko whispered.

"So you have a sharp sense that's useful…" He said sitting down next to her.

"Hiei why, why did he have to find out, why did I have to be a thief, why?" She asked.

"Keiko that's your destiny…" He whispered.

"Well, my destiny sucks…" She said smiling, while looking at his reflection in the water.

"It doesn't Keiko, you have great friends…and family…"

"But no love…it's gone…" She cried.

"There are many other men out there that you can look for, you weren't going to spend your life with only Yusuke?"

"I thought that…I guess I was wrong…" She said leaning on his shoulder.

"So you mind" She asked.

"No of course not…" He said placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Why couldn't I be with you instead, you wouldn't have left me, would you…would you have said those awful words…?" Keiko asked.

"Where did that come from?" Hiei asked.

"Just please answer me…"

He could feel the tears on his cloak and her whimper from her pain.

"No I wouldn't have, I don't know why he would leave someone like you…" Hiei whispered.

Keiko looked up at him, his eyes looked so sincere…could he be lying.

"Don't toy with me…" She whispered.

"I'm not…" He said, wiping the tear that was trailing down her cheek.

"Your not…how can I believe you…?" She asked.

"You need proof…?" He asked, kissing her fully on the lips.

"Oh that is so sweet!" Mariah cried from the bushes.

"Mariah what are you doing spying!?" A shout could be heard from behind her.

Mariah quickly fell forward obvious to everyone around her including the two love birds.

"Mariah?" Keiko asked. "What do you want!?" Hiei asked angrily.

"OH….um I lost my contact…I can't find it anywhere…" Mariah said feeling around on the ground.

"Liar!" Hiei said, getting up, only to be stopped by Keiko.

"Don't bother with her…please sit back down…"

Hiei looked down at her and couldn't resist, he sat back down letting her lean on him again.

"Mariah get over here!" Tracey said getting her by the collar.

"Hey wait!" Mariah said being dragged away.

"Now that they're gone…can we continue…" Keiko asked.

"I don't know…" Hiei said.

"Oh come on don't be that way…"

"Only cause you want to…" He said smiling.

"I love your smile…and thank you so much…" She said crying.

"Shhh, no crying…" He said hugging her.

They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

Mariah and Tracey had taking a nap, till Mariah woke up fully.

"There here!" She yelled taking her sword out.

And there popped up Yusuke and the others ready for a fight.

Hope you liked it! Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thank you all for reviewing! I'm so happy! Oh and Happy New Years to everyone! J

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…

"Finally we found you!" Yusuke shouted, getting into a fighting stance.

"This is bullshit!" Tracey said taking out her sword.

"Watch your mouth and act like a lady" Botan shouted.

"Hey…hey, your that Botan that told on Keiko!" Mariah yelled.

"I'll go get them, Mariah take care of this…" Tracey said speeding off in a certain direction.

"OH sure, I'm strong enough to take on all these people…yeah don't worry about ME!" Mariah said sarcastically.

*** ***

"Hiei, Keiko wake up…the bastard's here!" Tracey shouted.

"Stop using that language!" Keiko groaned.

"I'm on it…lets go Keiko!" Hiei stated running off to where he can sense the team.

*** ***

"So who do I take out first…how about the blue haired girl…" Mariah said giggling.

"What?" Botan asked frightened.

"You will not touch her…" Yusuke shouted.

"Why are you fighting us we just want back what's rightfully ours!?" Keiko shouted, jumping besides Mariah.

"That's right!" Tracey agreed.

"I'm sorry Keiko, but you've stolen other objects that did not belong to you…" Kurama said.

"Well that's true…" Mariah said rubbing the back of her head.

"But that doesn't mean you have to kill them!" Hiei shouted.

"He's got a point…." Kuwabara said.

" No one said we were gonna kill them, we just want them to come quietly…but if they won't that leaves us no choice…" Yusuke stated.

"You're sure as hell, we're not coming quietly!" Mariah yelled.

"Look at what you've been teaching her…" Keiko sighed looking at Tracey.

"Don't look at me…" Tracey replied.

"Focus!" Hiei shouted at both of them.

*** ***

The others stood in disbelief. "Is this who we have to fight, you've got to be kidding!" Kuwabara laughed.

"I take the funny looking stupid one!" Mariah yelled charging towards Kuwabara.

"Huh?" He questioned to late, as a flash of purple came charging towards him.

Mariah swung her sword slashing Kuwabara across the chest.

"Never underestimate the enemy…and always keep your guard up…a little advice for next time, carrot top!" Mariah said, landing next to Keiko.

"Way to go Mariah, that's one down…" Tracey applauded.

"You think that idiot is going down on one blow…" Hiei stated taking out his sword.

"What ya mean?" Mariah asked.

"He means I'm not out!" Kuwabara said charging at Mariah.

"I thought you never hurt girls!" Mariah said jumping out of his way.

"You're an exception, I wouldn't consider you as one…"

"Oh no, he insulted her…" Tracey said, placing a hand on her forehead.

"What did you say you ass!" Mariah said, again charging towards him, her sword glowing a bright purple. She slashed at him once more throwing him back.

"I have a right to kill you…" She said ready to cut his throat, only to be shot by a bright blue light, that threw her across to her teammates.

"He's serious…" Keiko whispered, looking at Mariah's body that laid there not moving.

"Yusuke I swear if she's dead…" Keiko shouted taking out her own weapon.

It was a sword, with great craftsmanship…it had jewels that covered the handle and gleamed in the bright glowing sun.

"You're mine…" She said charging towards him.

He quickly dodged her attack and shot a ray towards her. She deflected it with her sword sending it to where Kurama and Botan stood.

Kurama got Botan saving her from destruction. "Is she trying to kill me…?" Botan asked.

"No I say that was a mistake, it would have gone anywhere…but yeah you would have been a great target…" Tracey said landing in front of her.

"Your fight is with me not her…" Kurama said stepping in front of Botan.

"All right pretty boy, bring it on…" Tracey said ready to strike.

Kurama quickly got out his rose whip shielding him from Tracey's blow.

*** ***

On the other side stood Hiei ready to help Keiko out, only to be stopped by Kuwabara.

"Hold on short stuff, even though I hate to do this, you can't help Keiko, your fight is with me…" 

" I have no time!" Hiei hissed striking at Kuwabara.

"I won't go down that easily!" Kuwabara said dodging the attack.

" I see you improved your speed human…but you'll never be as fast as me…" Hiei stated, again charging towards Kuwabara.

*** ***

"Keiko I don't want to fight you…" Yusuke said, blocking her every blow.

" You lie, if you didn't want to fight me…you wouldn't have done that to Mariah…my friend!" She screamed, blocking Yusuke's punch.

"Try to understand…you need to go to jail…come quietly…"

"I'm not stupid Yusuke, if you want me…defeat me…" Keiko said, slashing his arm.

Yusuke held his bleeding arm, where a gash was made…by his ex-love.

"You really don't get it Keiko, why didn't you tell me what you were…?" He asked.

"I should be asking you the same QUESTION!" She yelled out in frustration charging towards him again. 

"Calm down" He said blocking the strike.

*** ***

"So it seems pretty boy knows how to fight, how quaint…" Tracey said, dodging one of his attacks.

"You know your quite good…" Kurama said.

'Too good, in order for me to defeat her, I have to hurt her emotionally…' He thought.

"That no good half demon couldn't even take a blow from a ray gun, I'm surprised she's still alive…"

"Don't talk about her that way…" Tracey said angrily, making a gash on his leg.

"She'll die soon, look at her that worthy no good demon, she's not worth it…" He stated.

"How can you be cruel…" Tracey said, tears blinding her eyes.

'Now's my chance…' He thought, sending a seed into her stomach.

Tracey quickly stopped, her eyes getting droopy…she fainted on the spot being caught by Kurama.

"I am truly sorry for those harsh words, forgive me…" He apologized placing her gently on the ground.

"Another one gone!" Botan shouted.

*** ***

"Don't tell me to calm down…don't tell me to do anything, you broke my heart, my soul…and I will never forgive you!" She yelled, her eyes filling with tears.

"Keiko…I'm sorry…" He replied.

"No you're not, you're lying…" She screamed, gathering up spirit energy into her sword.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Something that will end all this…" She stated.

"I'm sorry Keiko…" He said gathering up spirit energy in his index finger for his spirit gun.

*** ***

"Keiko!" Hiei called, dodging one of Kuwabara's attacks.

"What…?" Kuwabara said looking at the current battle between Yusuke and Keiko.

"Yusuke what the hell are you doing that can kill her!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Shut up and take that sword away from her..." He shouted.

"Your kidding then she'll be left defenseless…" Kuwabara shouted.

"NOW!" Yusuke yelled.

"You will not do that!" Hiei said, knocking Kuwabara to the ground.

"Kurama you have to do what Kuwabara was told, he's busy at the moment!" Botan said.

"I will not…" Kurama stated.

"Then I guess I will…"

*** ***

"Focus Keiko…focus…" Keiko whispered to herself. "These tears they're getting in my way!" She yelled wiping them away with on hand.

"There's my chance!" Botan said, throwing her oar at Keiko's sword.

With one hand holding the sword the oar slightly hit it altering it in a certain direction. Keiko was unaware of this, for the power circulating her hand hardly felt the tap of the oar.

"I'm ready…" Keiko said sending the blast…it missed.

It slightly missed, it got him on the leg damaging it harshly, but it wasn't aimed for the leg…she was sure she had made the right calculations.

That's when she noticed the oar on the floor besides her, she quickly looked at Botan…eyes full of anger and sorrow. Botan mouthed a sorry, and had a 'I had to do it, it's for your own good…' expression on her face.

"Now!" Yusuke shouted, letting the energy go, sending it to a defenseless Keiko.

Keiko only stared at the light, closing her eyes, waiting for her demise.

*** ***

A/N: How was that? Did you like it? Hope you did, review…or I'll leave you in suspense on what happens to Keiko… ;)


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8

Thanks again for reviewing. Sorry for leaving it in a cliffy, but I had to.

Well here's what happens to Keiko.

Oh and I'm not trying to make Botan look bad, she was only doing what she was told, or trying to help out Yusuke.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Keiko stood ready for the end to come, but she never felt it. She was on the ground someone on top of her.

She opened her eyes finding Hiei laid on top of her, he was smiling…pain showing on his expression.

"Hiei!" Keiko yelled, laying him down gently.

"I had to…" He whispered.

"No you didn't…come on…don't close your eyes, don't!" Keiko yelled.

"Yusuke, I can't believe what you did!" Kurama shouted.

"I had no idea he was going to get in the way!" Yusuke shot back.

"But if he didn't, imagine how Keiko would have been!" Kuwabara said, rubbing his head.

"I never thought of that, I was angry…" Yusuke said, holding on to his damaged leg.

"Yusuke…" Botan whispered, helping him up.

"Botan how could you…?!" Keiko shouted at her, tears streaming down her face.

"Keiko I'm sorry, but it was for your own good…" Botan whispered.

"What was for my own good, my friends dieing…Hiei dieing….explain to me how this was for my own GOOD!?" Keiko screamed out.

"Calm down…Keiko" Kurama said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed, pushing his hand away.

"Keiko…" A whisper could be heard.

"Huh…who said that…?" She asked, looking down at Hiei.

"Don't let yourself get caught…get the medallion and save my sister, please…" Hiei said, caressing her cheek.

"I will, but you'll be there with me, you'll see her get all better…and we'll both be happy…together…" Keiko whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

"Keiko look at reality, I won't live…"

"No,you will, I know it…I know it…" She said hugging him.

"Keiko your under arrest…" Yusuke said, getting a hold of her arm.

"LET ME GO!" She shrieked, pushing him away.

"This is again, bull shit…" Tracey said, spitting out a seed.

"Wha…?" Botan said, watching Tracey get up.

"You won't die…" A teenage voice could be heard.

"Tracey…Mariah?" Keiko, managed to ask.

"The one and only…" Mariah said smiling, trying to get up only failing and falling.

"Here let me assist you…" Kurama said, helping the fallen teen up.

"Thanks…" Mariah said smiling.

"He won't die, the guy's just being stupid…" Tracey said laughing.

"I won't let him die…Keiko he needs you and you need him…" Mariah said, smiling at Keiko.

"Thank you…" Keiko whispered.

"All three of you are under arrest, now come quietly…" Yusuke shouted harshly.

"Shut up!" Mariah yelled.

"Here…" Tracey called, throwing Keiko a small pill.

"What's this?" Keiko asked.

"Make him eat it…" Tracey said.

Keiko placed the pill in Hiei's mouth, pleading him to swallow.

"Come on Hiei…"

He quickly swallowed the pill and closed his eyes.

"He's asleep but well…" Mariah whispered, losing her balance.

"Watch it…" Kurama said helping her up again.

"Kurama bring them over here…we need to take them to Koenma…" Botan called.

"Well go on and take me away…" Mariah said, smiling at Kurama.

"Yes, take us…" Tracey said, putting on a defeated smile.

"Not if I can help it…" Keiko whispered, mumbling an unknown language.

"Keiko don't!" Mariah called.

"Your not strong enough…it won't work we lost that power yesterday…" Tracey shouted.

The winds came surrounding them picking up Keiko and Hiei and also pulling Tracey and Mariah.

"Don't let her go…" Yusuke called.

Kurama held a tight hold on Mariah as the rest flew off.

"Mariah!" Tracey called out as she, Keiko and Hiei disappeared.

"I am truly sorry…" Kurama whispered to her.

"I'm sure…" Mariah said tears filling her eyes.

"All we wanted was the medallion that was stolen from us…that's all we wanted…that's all" She cried, kneeling on the ground.

"And how about the other things you stole, before…?" Yusuke asked.

"People steal, so we stole…little things, we used it for nothing bad…I swear!" Mariah cried.

"Don't worry Mariah, you won't get punished severely.." Botan reassured her.

"Botan how could you…?" Mariah asked.

"How could you betray us, your sister wouldn't have done that…" Mariah whispered.

"What is she talking about…?" Kurama asked Botan.

"I-I have no idea…" Botan stammered.

"LIAR…you were my best friend, you and your sister…then you left, why…why did you leave us…to turn us in! " Mariah yelled.

"No I didn't, I just didn't want to live that way…I turned myself in and they punished me by making me work for them" Botan whispered.

"But look at what you did to Keiko…look at what you did, how could you…?" Mariah asked again.

"I'm sorry!" Botan said, hugging Mariah.

"I'm sorry is that all you have to say…I'm sorry…"

"I'll help out…I'll take you to them…I'll repay you…" Botan whispered.

"What's going on!?" Yusuke asked.

"Yusuke we're going to find them and help them…we're not turning them in…" Botan ordered.

"What brought this up..?" Kurama asked.

"Memories…I have to ask for forgiveness from a certain friend…we need to help them…" Botan said.

"But they're criminals…" Yusuke said.

"But they're also friends…" Kurama said, helping Mariah up.

"Yusuke Keiko's your friend, help her…she'll be the first to die if they don't find it soon…." Mariah replied.

"I never thought of that…" Yusuke mumbled.

"So off to help them!" Kuwabara replied.

"Yeah…hopefully she'll forgive me…" Yusuke said.

"And me…" Botan said.

"Don't bother thinking that you'll get her back Yusuke…you have no chance…" Mariah whispered.

"It's a long story…but not right now, lets go help…" Mariah said trying to walk.

"Here I'll carry you" Kuwabara said.

"Not to be rude, but no not you…I don't trust you after that remark.."

"Then I will" Kurama said picking her up.

"Lucky moron…" Kuwabara whispered.

*** ***

"They got Mariah!" Tracey yelled out.

"Don't worry knowing Mariah she probably turned the tables." Keiko smiled.

"Yeah you're probably right, who knew the Botan Hiei was talking about, was that Botan…" Tracey said.

"I know…but we have to forgive her, she's part of this family…"

"Forgive her, that easily…she almost killed YOU!" Tracey shouted.

"No screaming…people like to sleep…" Hiei mumbled, picking up his head from Keiko's lap.

"So your awake…I'm glad…" Keiko said hugging him.

"So am I…so where's the baby…?" He asked.

"They got her…"

"What?" "Don't worry she'll be fine…what we have to do is find that medallion…" Keiko whispered.

Her features were different, she was more pale, her eyes losing their sparkle.

"Keiko what's going on, what's wrong with you!?" Hiei asked, concerned.

"She needs the medallion soon, or she'll die…" Tracey whispered.

"I haven't been apart from it for this long…" Keiko said closing her eyes.

"Hey look that's the place wait who are they…?" Tracey asked looking at some people there.

There was Mariah waving her arms a big smile on her face.

Botan stood right besides her waving her hand. The others stood smiles on their faces.

"It's them!" Tracey said pulling her sword out and charging.

"Hey whoa!" Mariah said jumping out of Kurama's arms, and jumping in front of Tracey.

"They're with us…" Mariah exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Tracey…" Botan said walking to her.

"How am I sure this isn't a trick…?" Tracey asked, as Hiei and Keiko met up with her.

Keiko looked at Botan with eyes of sorrow, Botan only stared back crying.

"Keiko I'm sorry!" she cried, hugging her.

"Botan calm down I forgive…now stop crying…" Keiko said hugging her back.

"I still think you're forgiving her to easily…" Tracey said putting her sword away.

"Don't be that way Tracey give her a chance…her sister died, and she felt lost, right Keiko…KEIKO?" Mariah cried, watching her leader collapse.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter was boring but I'm running out of ideas. Hoped you enjoyed. I had to make Botan good…please no flames…thanx. Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hey thank you all for reviewing…and thanx Ken no Kakera, for boosting up my confidence on this story…

You all are the best!

Now let's see what happens to Keiko…

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

"Keiko, what's wrong?" Hiei said helping her up.

"She's unconscious, she needs that medallion…" Tracey said.

"This is all your fault!" Mariah shouted, poking Yusuke in the chest.

"Mariah calm down…" Botan said, pulling Mariah away before she did anything wrong.

"Don't blame any of this on me…" Yusuke stated.

"Fine then it's all…um…it's all your fault Tracey…!" Mariah called.

"Oh shut up!" Tracey said, hitting Mariah upside the head.

"OW!!!!!"

"Would you all shut up and find the medallion, the map said this was the place!" Hiei yelled.

"Um…okay…" Mariah stammered, scared of his anger.

"So Botan where exactly is the medallion…?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know, only we the sorceress's can sense it…" Botan replied.

"I guess we use the hound dog…" Tracey said, pushing Mariah to the ground.

"Oh that is so funny…" Mariah stated, sarcastically.

"Enough fooling around and find the damn medallion!" Hiei again shouted.

"I'm on it!" Mariah said, sniffing the ground.

"I got the scent…" She said, crawling on all fours to a certain area.

"It's in that lake!" She stated happily.

"OH goody, now who goes down to get it…" Tracey said.

"Um…I was the hound dog…you go be the mermaid and fetch the medallion…" Mariah said, pushing Tracey towards the lake.

"No how about you be half dog, half mermaid, and fetch…" Tracey said pushing Mariah into the lake.

"I get full credit for finding the damn thing!" Mariah yelled, diving into the water.

"Don't you think you're being a little rough on her…?" Kurama asked.

"Nah…she does it anyway…it's just that this way is faster…" Tracey answered.

"Listen to the lady…she knows what she's talking about, faster is better…" Yusuke stated.

"So Mariah is still childish…but she's grown tremendously…I've missed so much…" Botan stated.

"Don't worry she still hasn't found a boyfriend to keep up with her, so you can keep the promise of helping her find the perfect guy…" Tracey said, smiling at her old friend.

"Really…?" Botan asked.

"DUH!" Mariah said, jumping out of the lake, shaking in front of everyone one.

"Oops did I wet you all…anyways, Botan…you can't change the past but you can change the future!" Mariah said, hugging her.

"Wet…your getting me WET!" Botan shouted.

"My bad…"

They headed towards Hiei and Keiko in silence until Tracey broke it.

"So Mariah, was their something down there protecting it?"

"Um no only this big gigantariffic snake!" She giggled.

"Gigantariffic?" Kurama asked her.

"My own word!"

"Wait…is that the big gigantariffic snake you were talking about…the one heading this WAY!" Yusuke shouted.

"Hmmm…it looked different under water…oh SHIT!" Mariah called.

"Great time to fight!" Tracey said happily, taking out her sword.

"Botan remember how to fight…?" Mariah asked.

"I guess…"

"Well here's a sword…use it…um boys leave it to us…" Mariah called, a smile plastered on her face.

"If you insist…" Kurama stated.

"Your going to let them deal with it on their own!?" Kuwabara asked, concerned.

"Well it looks like the can take care of it…" Yusuke said, sitting near a tree.

"Bring it, you over sized worm!" Mariah called, charging towards the serpent.

"I got the head!" Tracey called.

"I got the tail!" Mariah laughed.

"And I got the middle…just like old times…" Botan called, as the three headed towards their destination.

In a matter of few seconds blood burst out every where, as the snake fell apart, falling to the ground… shaking it.

"EEEEEWWWWW!" Mariah called, running to the guys.

"EW,EW,EW,EW!" She repeated, with a look of disgust on her face.

"Always leave as fast as you can, when you cut something up Mariah!" Tracey shouted, landing next to her free of blood.

"Still an amateur…" Botan called, laughing landing on the other side of Mariah.

"OH shut up and leave me alone…lets go help Keiko…"

They each headed of to the direction of their fallen leader.

"They sure do know how to fight, and who knew Botan could do that!" Yusuke said.

"It surprises me as well" Kurama stated.

"Those girls kicked butt!" Kuwabara shouted.

"And I would've kicked yours, if a certain someone didn't shoot me DOWN!" Mariah yelled.

"Get over it!" Tracey shouted.

"Hey there they are come on!" Botan called running towards Keiko and Hiei.

"How's she doing?" Yusuke asked.

"Worst, her pulse is getting weaker and also is her breathing, did you get the medallion?" He asked.

"Yes right here.." Mariah said holding it up.

And there was the medallion…covered in blood and guts…

"Mariah!" Everyone yelled, as Mariah stood there rubbing the back of her head.

"Okay now use it…" Hiei said.

"Use it…who said I knew how…" Mariah replied.

"What?" He shouted.

"I wasn't trained to use this, I wasn't high class…I was only half demon!" She yelled.

The others looked at Tracey.

"Oh don't look at me, I may be full demon…but I was a thief they wouldn't trust me…" 

"NOW WHAT!" Mariah cried.

"Um don't forget about me…I was trained with Keiko…we were like sisters…" Botan said, taking the medallion from Mariah.

She put it over Keiko's stomach, placing a hand on it, she whispered an unknown language. The medallion glowed a deep red blinding everyone…Keiko began glowing the same shade.

"Energy…" Botan whispered.

"Of course…" Tracey and Mariah said at the same time…knowing the ritual.

"What are they doing?" Kuwabara asked.

"SILENCE!" Botan snapped.

"Okay…" Kuwabara whispered.

Mariah and Tracey held their hands towards Keiko and a link of light formed…transporting energy to the fallen leader.

"We need more…we don't have my sister…" Botan said.

"Here…" Hiei said placing his hand.

"Hiei?" Botan asked.

"I'm doing this for her…I won't let her die…" He whispered.

Tracey and Mariah only smiled, thanking him.

The light them faded and they all laid their eyes on Keiko for any movement.

She slowly opened her eyes seeing blurry, she say something over her head calling out her name…something with purple hair.

"Ohhh no…not you…" She sighed.

"Well isn't that rude!" Mariah cried backing off.

Keiko only laughed while getting up.

"I didn't mean it Mariah…"

"What I thought!" She cried hugging Keiko.

"Hey what about us!" Tracey and Botan cried, hugging their leader also.

"Isn't that sweet…"Kuwabara replied, as Yusuke and Kurama just looked at him.

"I mean in a-a cool way!"

"Sure…" Yusuke said.

"Hey come on your suffocating me!" Keiko remarked.

"Oh sorry…" They all said letting go.

"My turn?" Hiei asked Keiko.

"Of course…" She said hugging him.

"Um am I missing something…?" Yusuke asked, jealousy building inside him.

" When I said you couldn't have her back that's what I meant…and I swear…" Mariah said.

"If you try to break them up…" Tracey continued.

"You'll have to deal with us!" Botan finished, as they all high-fived each other.

"So sorry…" Kurama said to Yusuke.

"Hey no problem, look she's happy" He replied smiling.

"Just the way she's suppose to be…" Mariah smiled.

*** ***

"Hiei, your sister…we need to go help her!" Keiko reminded him.

"Yes…come on…" He said, carrying her.

"I don't think I need to be carried…"

"Well Mariah said something about this is how brides are carried…and that I should get use to it…"

Mariah overheard this and was shaking her head to Hiei, telling him to shut up. Keiko turned her head and Mariah only smiled at her, waving her hand.

"Mariah!" Keiko yelled.

"It was Tracey…um…or Botan…oh please don't hurt me!" She cried, hiding behind Kurama and Yusuke.

"Hey…I don't think so…" Kurama said putting her in front of him.

"Some gentleman you are…"

"I'm kidding Mariah, let's just go help his sister…"

"Is this marriage a custom of yours?" Hiei asked.

"We'll talk about it later…" She laughed.

A/N: Hope you liked it! REVIEW!


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10

"So where is your sister staying…?" Keiko asked.

"In those hospitals you humans have…" Hiei replied.

"Um Keiko you know, you're going to start changing back into a demon, right?" Mariah asked, running besides Hiei.

"How are you keeping up with me?" He asked.

"Call it the wind!" Mariah said, winking at him.

"They are so not going to let us in, look at us…look at Mariah, we're dirty…and our clothes!" Tracey said.

"No one said we we're going to go in the front door" Keiko said.

"Yeah, that's why they have windows…" Hiei stated.

"And how do you expect us to get all the way up there!?" Kuwabara asked, as they reached the hospital.

"I got to admit it, he's right, you guys are demons and can jump that far…and…" Yusuke remarked.

"And you're just weak humans that need a boost up!" Mariah giggled.

"Watch what you're saying!" Yusuke yelled.

"Don't worry miss prissy pants over here, will help you up…" Tracey said, pointing at Mariah.

"Always me, why not you, or Botan…" Mariah whined.

"Because you need the training…" Botan explained.

"Yeah right, you guys are just lazy…" 

"Yeah that too…" Tracey laughed.

"Oh ha ha…come on guys, your riding with the wind!" Mariah called to Yusuke and Kuwabara, as she called up the winds.

"So this is where your sister is?" Keiko asked looking into the window.

"Yes…but there are people there, we need a distraction…" Hiei stated.

"And let me guess, I'm the distraction…" Mariah sighed.

"If you don't mind…?" Keiko asked.

"Wait, on one condition…I'm your bridesmaid when you get married…" Mariah stated happily.

"Hey no fair!" Botan replied.

"Hmmm…okay deal…" Keiko stated.

"Yes!" Mariah said opening the window.

She quickly ran in, falling down on purpose. "Miss, are you okay?" The nurse asked frightened.

Mariah only groaned turning on her side.

"Look at you we have to call a doctor, wait here…" The nurse said, running out.

Mariah quickly got up and locked the door.

"Mission accomplished…" She cheered.

"Keiko it's no fair I wanted to be your bridesmaid!" Botan called.

"Sorry…um…I'll figure out something later…right now we have to heal Yukina…" Keiko said, walking to her.

"Okay…she's an ice demon…I think I know the ritual…" Keiko said, placing the medallion on Yukina's stomach.

She then mumbled some words ,in the same language Botan did when healing Keiko.

Yukina glowed a bright blue, blurring everyone's vision.

"It's done…" Keiko whispered.

Yukina woke up looking at everyone, a confused expression on her face.

"You were the one who saved me…who are you?" She asked looking at Keiko.

"My name's Keiko…it's nice to meet you…"

"And you were the one who brought me to this place in the first place, you helped me when no one else did…Thank you…" Yukina said to Hiei.

"No problem…" He whispered.

"Um…who are you…?" She asked him.

Keiko looked at him giving him a 'you haven't told her' look.

Hiei only shook his head. "No one you should know about" He said.

"But I would like to know the name of my savior…"

"It's Hiei" He replied.

"You look so familiar, have I seen you before…?" She asked.

"No never…" He replied.

"Hiei may I have a word with you!?" Keiko asked sternly.

"Ooooh someone's in trouble!" Mariah shouted.

"You have to ruin it don't you?" Tracey said.

"What did I ruin!?" 

"Hiei you have to tell her…" Keiko whispered to him.

"I can't…"

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because if he knew her brother was a criminal and…" He stated, only to be interrupted by her.

"Your not a bad man, you saved her life…she'll be glad to know you're her brother…" Keiko whispered to him, hugging him.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked, placing his forehead to hers.

"I'm positive" she whispered, kissing him.

"As long as your positive" He said.

"Good, so how are you going to tell her?" She asked.

"I'll leave her a note…"

"I tried…" Keiko thought.

"Yukina we have to be going now, we hope you get well soon…" Botan said with a smile.

"Yeah Yuki…if you ever need help again just call okay!" Mariah laughed.

"Be careful, but Mariah's right, we'll be there when you need help" Tracey smiled.

"Thank you…" Yukina whispered.

"Are you done yet?" Yusuke replied.

"Why is it that men are always in a rush!" Mariah shouted, as Yukina laughed.

"Bye Yukina…good luck with your life, and I hope you let me consider you as a friend…" Keiko spoke, hugging the girl.

"Always…" Yukina said, hugging in return.

"Yukina here…" Hiei said, handing her a envelope. "Don't read it until I leave…" He finished, walking out with Keiko.

Keiko closed the door and looked at Hiei, with sorrow eyes.

"At least she'll know…" He mumbled walking off.

Yukina quickly opened the envelope and found a note addressed to her.

Dear Yukina… 

_I am sorry that I couldn't say this in person, but I have my reasons. I would like to tell you that…I am the one you've been looking for._

_Dear sister, I am your brother. I will always be watching over you, and maybe someday I'll have the courage to talk. I hope you don't look at me as a criminal, but as a protector. I was ashamed of what I was, which is a reason that I did not tell you. Please forgive me for this. _

_Love…_

_ Hiei_

_        P.S. This necklace is a symbol that I will always be there for you…_

A necklace dropped down, containing a black gem…a pearl. 

"My brother…" She whispered, holding the necklace to her, as tears streamed down her face.

*** ***

"Do you think she's read it?" Keiko asked. "I have a feeling she has…" He answered.

"Okay…um…do we, like still go to jail!?" Mariah asked.

"Yeah I've been wondering about that…" Tracey whispered.

"Yeah we still got to settle that…" A voice came from behind them.

"Hey it's the baby!" Mariah laughed.

"Yes, and now for your punishment…"

"PUNISHMENT…YOU"VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!?" Tracey, Mariah, Botan, and Keiko shouted out.

A/N: How did you like? I hoped you liked it! It'd make me so happy if you reviewed! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Thanks for reviewing! 

"What are you talking about you can't punish us!" Mariah called.

"Oh yes I can, now hand over the medallion…" Koenma stated.

"Oh I don't think so, listen her mister…this is what we live on and if you take this away, I will report you in!" Keiko shouted.

"And what have I done that's so wrong?" He asked.

" You or that father of yours stole this from our village…and we have been weakening by the day without it, I could've died!" Keiko yelled.

"That's right you could be charged for trying to kill her and that junk!" Mariah shouted.

"Well I wasn't informed about this…" Koenma stated.

"And that's our fault because…?" Tracey asked.

"And I did tell you sir…you just probably weren't listening to me!" Botan yelled.

"Now are you going to punish us?" Keiko asked, a smirk on her face.

"You did steal all that other stuff…" He stated.

"Can't you let us off with a warning…we promise not to do it again!" Mariah whined.

"You know what I won't decide, it's all up to the team…" Koenma said, looking at Yusuke and the others.

"Am I considered in the team still?" Hiei asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't you be?" Koenma asked.

"Someone hasn't been kept updated!" Mariah laughed.

"For once would you stop laughing!?" Tracey sighed.

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Why!"

"Because…oh never mind!" Tracey said defeated.

"Yeah Mariah-1, Tracey-0!" Mariah called.

"Oh shut up!" Tracey said hitting her on the head.

"Okay you win…" Mariah said falling back.

"Okay now that that's over…what do you guys decide on?" Keiko asked.

"I say we don't take them in…" Hiei said.

"Same here…" Kurama replied.

"Yup!" Kuwabara stated.

"And you Yusuke?" Keiko asked.

"Um…on one condition…" He stated, with a smirk.

"Name it…" Keiko said.

"Tracey goes on a date with me…" He smiled with that goofy grin of his.

"Settled…" Keiko smiled.

"KEIKO!" Tracey called.

"You have to do it for the team…" Mariah giggled, which turned into a full laugh.

"I am so sorry…" Botan said in between laughs.

"I'm not done yet…" Yusuke said.

"Botan has to go with Kuwabara…and Mariah…um…" He said.

"I'll go with Kurama…!" She smiled.

"I guess…" Kurama stated.

"Settled!" Keiko smiled again.

"NO…come on!" Botan shouted.

"Well that's what you two get…you deserve it!" Mariah laughed.

"You had it coming…" Keiko smiled.

"Come on let's go…" Yusuke said to the girls.

"Come on you guys let's go already!" 

"Fine" Tracey and Botan sighed.

"At least Yusuke's better looking then Kuwabara…" Tracey whispered to Botan, as she ran off towards the others.

"Shut up Tracey!"

"So no punishment, I'll make sure your files, are put away, sorry for the misunderstandings." Koenma said disappearing.

"Well that's that" Keiko said turning to Hiei.

"Um who are you, and what have you done to my Keiko?" Hiei said.

"I am Keiko…oh I must've turned to my true form…I missed you demon looks!" Keiko said, hugging herself.

 Her hair was a deep black with silver streaks, her eyes were silver with black tints, and she was shorter and tanner.

"What you don't like my demon looks?" Keiko said sadly.

"No I do you're even more beautiful…" He said hugging her.

"Thank you…Hiei do me a favor…"

"What…"

" Promise me that you will never leave me…" 

" Never" He replied.

They stayed like that for what seemed hours, just holding on to each other, until Hiei broke the silence.

"Now about this marriage thing, what's it about…?" He asked.

"Oh…I'll explain…later though…" She smiled kissing him.

*** 2 years later***

"Keiko's coming, shut up!" Mariah yelled turning off the lights.

The door opened and Keiko looked around.

"Hiei why…"

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone replied jumping out from their hiding spots.

"So how does it feel to be 20…" Mariah asked.

"No difference…"

"To think it's been two years since the whole mix up thingy!" Mariah called.

"Mariah how old are you?" Tracey asked.

"19…why?" She asked.

"You still use the words thingy and gigantariffic and others like that?" Tracey sighed.

"I'm still not old like you…" Mariah laughed.

"Get over her you little…" Tracey said getting up.

"Na-uh!" Mariah said hiding behind Kurama.

"Still hiding behind your boyfriend…?" Tracey asked angrily.

"So sue me!" Mariah cried.

"I swear you two haven't changed a bit" Kurama sighed.

"And you hate that?" Mariah asked him.

"Not one bit" he said hugging her.

" Wow I'm impressed she found someone that could keep up with her, all thanks to me!" Botan called happily.

"I have an announcement to make!" Hiei called.

Everyone in the room got quiet as Hiei went to Keiko.

"Keiko, I've been meaning to ask you this for awhile…" He kneeled down on one knee.

"Keiko Yukimora (I can't spell it, so sue me), will you…will you…marry me…?" He asked.

Her showed her the ring, a beautiful silver ring with a blue gem.

"Oh my gosh…Hiei…Yes!" She cried as he placed the ring on her finger. She hugged him, kissing him.

"It's about time you said it…" Kurama said.

"Yeah I was starting to worry you wouldn't say anything." Yusuke stated.

"Took him long enough!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Wait how come all the guys knew about this!?" Mariah asked.

"Yeah!" Botan and Tracey shouted in unison.

"Well I knew" Yukina said.

"What, we're not sisters to you?" Botan asked.

"Um…no" Hiei replied.

"Oh that hurt…" Mariah cried.

*** ***

"So Keiko… is this what marriage is?" He asked.

"Yes…" She said hugging him.

"Um Keiko…Mariah just um…like…fell into the cake…" Yukina laughed.

"You've got to be kidding…" Keiko and Hiei sighed, laughing.

END!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Sequel…Chapter 12

I decided to continue because I got more ideas! I so hope you don't mind! Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I so do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…how many times will they make me say that!?

It's been 3 days since the party and everything was normal and going well…that is until Mariah ran into Keiko's house worried.

"Keiko!" Mariah called, tripping over the rug.

"Mariah what the hell is your problem…?" Keiko asked.

"Ow…OH, the medallion has been stolen…the village was attacked…Tracey sent me to tell you…!" Mariah stated quickly.

"What are you talking about…why couldn't you stop them…?" Keiko asked sternly.

"Keiko they contained the same power as us…we're afraid that it might be…Mitsy and Karen…" Mariah stammered.

"What, there suppose to be dead!" Keiko shouted angrily.

"I thought so too…they also have made allies, we couldn't stop them…" Mariah cried.

"Don't worry…"

"What's wrong?" Hiei asked hearing all the commotion.

"The medallion has been stolen…"

"Again…how?" He asked again.

"People stole…people we banished from…the village long ago…" Mariah stated.

"And we have to get it back!" Keiko shouted.

"Yes, let's go inform the others…" He stated.

"That's taken care of, they're all at the scene of the crime!" Mariah smiled.

"Then let's go…"

*** ***

"Tracey are you okay?" Yusuke asked. "I'm doing fine, it's the medallion, those damn bastards!" She cursed.

"Watch your language missy!" Mariah called, being followed by Hiei and Keiko.

"Keiko you're here!" Yukina called.

"Yes I am, so any information…?" She asked.

"All we know is that they contained the same powers as you four…" Kurama replied.

"Hey look I found a bandanna…hey…that sounds like banana…oh I'm hungry!" Mariah whined.

"19 years old…I swear…analyze it!" Tracey shouted.

"Already did…Keiko my calculations tell me that this is Mitsy's bandanna it must of fallen off, look this is her hair, kind of like a DNA sample…" Mariah explained.

Everyone laid eyes on her amazed.

"What I'm not THAT stupid!" She said angrily.

"They were supposed to be dead…why are they living!?" Keiko yelled.

"I don't know…" Tracey said.

"Wait Botan, Mariah…you were suppose to execute them…" Keiko stated.

"Um…at the time I had no idea what execute meant…Keiko I couldn't kill them!" Mariah shouted.

"I know Keiko how do you expect us to kill them…" Botan whispered.

"Wait why were they banished and sentenced in the first place?" Kurama asked.

"They tried to kill the leader of the village and his daughter…they only succeeded on the daughter…" Keiko whispered.

"Why didn't you execute them…?" Hiei asked Keiko.

"I was to busy trying to keep her alive…" Keiko answered.

"And I was sent off to steal some medicine" Tracey said.

"Great now the medallion is gone again!" Keiko shouted angrily.

"Keiko I'm sorry…" Mariah mumbled.

"I don't blame you let's just try to find it…"

*** ***

"Mitsy…are you sure we should have done that?" Karen asked.

"Yes we needed this!" Mitsy said, dangling the medallion in front of Karen's face.

"So can that thing really destroy the world?" A male voice said from the shadows.

"Yes but we need the right person to work it…" Karen stated.

"How about that Keiko girl…?" A guy named Tray asked.

"No someone more vulnerable…Botan…" Mitsy whispered.

"So now we have to kidnap?" The man in the shadows said, also known as Zack.

"Exactly…" Karen smiled.

*** ***

"I didn't think they would steal it…I didn't think they would come back." Mariah cried hugging her knees.

"Mariah calm down don't worry we'll get it back" Kurama said, hugging her gently.

"Mariah don't worry, all we know is that they can't work it, so that's the plus side…" Tracey said.

"But, only Keiko and Botan can work it…" Yukina stated.

"I know…" Keiko said walking towards them.

"We know she's coming after me…since I'm the weakest…they're probably planning to kidnap me right now…so we need someone to pose as me…" Botan explained.

"Oh ME, ME… I'll do it!" Mariah said raising her hands.

"You know this is dangerous." Yusuke said.

"Yeah I know, but I won't mess it up, I promise this time!" Mariah pleaded.

"Okay fine" Keiko said.

"Yes!" Mariah called, jumping in the air.

"Are you sure you want to do this, what if they find out?" Kurama asked.

"Don't worry lover boy…Mariah can transform into anything…she's the best in that art" Tracey said.

"Yup…SOOOOO how do I look!?" Mariah asked, twirling around looking exactly like Botan.

"Perfect…"

*** ***

"Keiko what's wrong?" Hiei asked walking to her.

"Hiei my powers are going away again…what if this plan doesn't work…I'll lose her to them…I don't want that to happen" Keiko cried.

"What happened that makes you worry about those bastards?" He asked.

"They killed Botan's sister…but Botan knows nothing of that…only I do…I couldn't stop them…they ganged up on us…" Keiko cried out, putting her head in her hands.

"Don't cry" He said, hugging her closely.

"What if I lose Mariah, or Botan on this…?"

"Don't worry you won't, they're too stubborn to die that easily…"

"I guess…I should believe …"

"Keiko they're coming I can smell them!" Mariah called with anticipation.

"Good work on the disguise!" Keiko complimented.

"Thanks!"

"Okay everyone get ready, get to your places!" Tracey shouted.

*** ***

"Okay do you see her?" Karen asked Zack.

"Is that her…?" He asked, pointing at the fake Botan.

"Yes…"

"NO!" Mitsy called. "That's not her, that's Mariah…my calculations don't lie…" Tray stated, placing these type of goggles down.

"Then where's the real Botan?" Karen asked

"Right HERE!" Botan called, charging at them her sword drawn out.

"That's Botan…they didn't fall for it!" Mariah called, running to where the yell came from with her weapon drawn out.

"Time to fight" Tracey shouted happily.

Everyone soon joined in the fight. 

"Keiko this isn't working they have the same power!" Botan called.

"I call the winds…come on winds…HEY, I'm calling you!" Mariah shouted waving her arms.

"Damn Mariah lost her powers already!" Tracey called out.

"Hey Kuwabara a little help!" Yusuke called.

"Hey you…freak get away from YUKI!" Mariah called running to Zack.

The battle continued for hours…until Botan was caught.

"Got you, you little witch!" Zack said.

"We got her lets go!" Mitsy said, calling the winds.

"Oh no you don't!" Mariah called, holding on to Botans leg, as they flew off.

"Let go you Half-demon!" Mitsy called.

"Over my dead body…wrong thing to say…" Mariah said.

"I can arrange that" Tray said, slicing her arm with his sword.

"NO!" Mariah shouted falling down to the earthy ground.

"Mariah!" Kurama shouted catching her.

"Your arm…" Keiko said.

"Keiko they got her, and it's my fault again…" Mariah whispered.

"No it's not your fault, you tried to get her back…don't cry." Keiko said softly.

"Now what?" Hiei asked.

"Not this again…not again…" Keiko whispered looking out to the direction they flew off.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Mariah cried, clutching her arm.

A/N: Sorry if it was so short! I really hope you liked it! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Thanks! Here's chapter 13…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

"Keiko what do we do now?" Tracey asked, bandaging Mariah's arm.

"Well we have to follow them…" She simply answered.

"What…but we don't know where they went!" Yusuke shouted.

"Yusuke please don't shout….it won't be that hard…" Yukina mumbled.

"She's right…I can find Botan easily, well with this nose of mine…" Mariah said, pointing at her nose.

"You know this is mostly your fault, you could have gotten her…and this never would have started… if you could've protected the medallion better!" Kuwabara yelled at Mariah.

"Shut up…it's not her fault, we all had a part in this!" Kurama shot back at him.

"He's correct…" Keiko stated.

"So Keiko when do we go off to find them?" Hiei asked.

"Now…." She replied.

"Now…but it's to sudden!" Tracey said alarmed.

"Who knows what they can do to her…I am not going to lose her to them!" Keiko yelled out.

"Keiko calm down don't be that way, it happened once in the past…but it won't happen again…" Mariah said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Keiko shrugged it off and went into the damaged shrine to get her weapons.

"So she's still not over it, is she…" Kurama asked.

"No, I feel it still haunts her mind…" Hiei stated.

"Let's go…" Keiko called, coming out with her sword on her side.

"Yup, I'm ready!" Mariah yelled.

"Yukina…I'd feel better if you stayed here in the village…" Hiei said to her.

"I don't think so Hiei, I know how to fight…I've been taught, and I want to help a friend…." Yukina said bravely.

"Yup that's our Yuki!" Mariah yelled.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Tracey, and Yukina…I want you to get into a group and head out already…" Keiko ordered.

"But why…?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm sticking with you Keiko so you can't make me leave…" Tracey said standing besides her.

"She wants you to head out because…you know, their waiting for us to go save her so if we had two groups it'd be more easier…" Mariah stated.

"I understand…" Kurama said.

"You 3 better take care of my sister…and you carrot top don't you dare lay a hand on her…" Hiei threatened.

"Hey Hiei don't worry we'll make sure nothing happens!" Yusuke laughed.

"Be careful…if you die I'll kill you…" Mariah called to Kurama.

"I won't die, and don't worry…you be careful…" He said hugging her.

"Sweet love…" Tracey said sighing.

"You think I forgot about you…" Yusuke said kissing her on the cheek.

"I swear…my boyfriend is so…" Tracey sighed.

"SO what?!" Yusuke shouted.

"Cute" She finished pinching his cheeks.

"Okay now that the goodbye's are over go…" Keiko said.

"Yes ma'am!" Yusuke said, saluting her.

"Yusuke!" She yelled.

"I'm going!" 

"So which way we headed?" Kuwabara asked Kurama.

"Mariah told us to keep heading north until we find a cave or cottage…there we should  meet one of the betrayers." Kurama explained.

"Oh so one of these girls has the medallion…is that why we split up…?" Yusuke asked.

"Yup!" Yukina called.

"So we head off to the east…" Keiko said looking at that direction.

"Let's go…" She ordered walking ahead.

"Poor Keiko…she blames this on herself…" Mariah said softly.

"I know…she's killing herself over this…she shouldn't…" Tracey whispered.

"I'll go have a talk with her…" Hiei said running ahead.

"Keiko what's wrong, you shouldn't blame yourself for this…" Hiei stated.

"I know, but I feel it was my responsibility to protect her…" She said.

"You can't always protect that person…they'll get hurt eventually" He mumbled.

"I know…but I should've been there…"

"Shut up, don't talk like that…there was nothing you could do…deal with it…" Hiei said, stepping in front of her.

"But I wish there was something I could do…." She cried hugging him.

"Aww such a sweet moment…isn't it a shame that I have to ruin it…" A voice called from the tree.

"Oh I know who that is, I know that annoying voice anywhere…it's um…that freaky girl…um…" Mariah said, thinking.

"Karen…now stop thinking before you hurt yourself…" Tracey sighed.

"Oh yeah…KAREN THE FREAK!" Mariah shouted out.

"Take that back…" Karen said jumping in front of them.

"Hey you haven't changed at all, well except for you being alive…your suppose to be DEAD!" Mariah shouted.

"Well I changed my destiny now draw your swords I would like to fight…"

"Where's Botan?" Keiko hissed placing the sword towards Karen's neck.

"What…Keiko…how…?" Karen stammered.

"I'm not that weak anymore." Keiko smiled.

"Keiko watch it!" Hiei called as a shot could be heard.

Keiko fell to the ground clutching her left leg as it was bleeding uncontrollably.

"What the, a gun?" Tracey asked.

"Who the hell did that show yourself!" Hiei said angrily.

"Awww is lover boy mad….?" A man said stepping out from the shadow's.

"Hey isn't that Tray…you know Tracey,the dork, with all those thingy-ma-bob's?"  Mariah cried.

"My name's Tray!" He shouted insulted.

"Tray…shmay who really cares, you'll be dead soon." Tracey said charging towards him.

"Not if I can help it…" Karen said.

"Oh no you don't!" Keiko said tripping her.

"My turn… come on fire…FIRE….DAMN!" Mariah called.

"What forgot how to call the elements…" Karen asked heading for her.

"I did not…I just forgot because your ugly face won't let me concentrate!" Mariah shouted, blocking her attack with a sword.

"Oh that was so funny you hurt my feelings…" Karen whispered.

"Well good!" Mariah said pushing Karen away.

"Guns how weak…" Hiei said behind Tray, slashing him in the back.

Tray fell forward as Tracey was going to finish him off. He disappeared and landing besides the hurt Keiko, pointing his gun to her head.

"Now that's just low!" Mariah said dodging a blow from Karen.

"Can't you see I'm trying to insult someone!" Mariah called, punching Karen in the stomach.

"Hurt he anymore and I'll kill yourprecious leader…" Tray called to Mariah.

Mariah quickly stopped her punch as Karen kicked her down.

"I'll make you suffer…" She hissed out, continuing the beatings.

"Hey!" Tracey said running to her.

"Ah-uh, no helping…" Tray said.

"Let her go you sick bastard, have you know pride as a warrior!" Hiei shouted.

"Why do I need pride as long as I win…"

"Damn idiot!" Keiko called flipping him over as a shot was heard.

"Oh My!" Tracey shouted.

Keiko was in Hiei's arms safe and sound. "I got her just in time…smart move Keiko…" Hiei smiled at her.

She only smiled in return.

"Now to get rid of the jackass!" Tracey called heading for Tray.

"Hey leave him alone!" Karen called running to help.

"NOPE!" Mariah called, jumping on Karen's shoulder's digging her into the ground.

"Tsk, tsk…aren't you to young to die…" Tracey said heading for him her sword ready to kill.

"Yes…as in why I won't die…" He said disappearing.

"I got one, I got one!" Mariah chanted dancing around Karen, whose head was sticking out from the ground.

Keiko laughed…until hearing a ear piercing scream.

"YUKI!" Mariah shouted out worriedly.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter 14

HEY! Um…and here's the next chapter to my 'so called story'!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and sadly I never will…

"Was that Yukina?" Hiei asked. "Yes it was…where did it come from…where did it come from!?" Mariah asked, jumping around worriedly.

"It came from the north…you know where they were headed you moron!" Tracey yelled, smacking Mariah on the head.

"Stop fooling around and lets head out, and that's an order!" Keiko yelled.

"Um…y-yes ma'am" Mariah stuttered.

"Let's go you idiots!" Hiei shouted running towards the direction of the scream.

*** ***

"This isn't working!" Yusuke shouted being thrown back.

"Now isn't that a pity, the great spirit detective being beaten by a girl…" Mitsy said floating over him.

"Let her go!" Kuwabara yelled, throwing a punch to Zack.

"Watch it lover boy…!" Zack yelled throwing Yukina into him.

"Yukina are you okay!" Hiei said jumping to them.

"Yes I'm fine don't worry about me…okay…" Yukina said weakly.

"Yuki!" Mariah yelled running in, with Keiko on her back.

"Hey you bastard!" Tracey called charging towards Zack her sword ready to strike.

"Oh feisty…" Zack replied dodging her slash.

*** ***

"Where's Mitsy!?" Keiko yelled looking around.

"Who cares where she is your not ready to fight, you're hurt!" Mariah called.

"I can still fight" Keiko argued back.

"Now isn't this a surprise…Keiko would you be a dear and tell your friend to make the medallion work!" Mitsy called throwing Botan to the ground.

"Botan!" Keiko called running to her.

"I think not…" Zack said, sending a blast to Keiko.

Keiko quickly dodged the blast, as best as she could, she was thrown back into a tree.

"Keiko…you damn jackass…" Hiei shouted taking out his sword.

"Looks like I made someone mad…" Zack smiled, glaring at Hiei.

"Your damn right" Hiei yelled, charging towards him.

Hiei charged at Zack with his demon like speed and slashed him across the chest. Zack kneeled to the ground amazed at the fire demons quickness, holding on to his bleeding chest.

"Surprised aren't you?" Hiei smirked.

"Very…" Zack cried angrily, sending a white blast towards Hiei, who quickly dodged it.

"How can you think that you could beat me…" Hiei said slashing at him again.

*** ***

"Keiko are you okay!?" Mariah yelled running to Keiko's thrown body.

"I've been better, trust me…" Keiko said getting back up.

*** ***

"Damn…this is not working" Tracey mumbled, being slashed in the arm by Mitsy.

"Tracey!" Yusuke yelled, as he powered up his spirit gun.

"Spirit Gun!" He shouted out, as the ray of blue light headed towards Mitsy. The blast hit her sending her into the ground.

"I did it!" Yusuke shouted.

"Don't be too sure…" Kurama said, standing besides him.

*** ***

"Botan…" Keiko called, running towards the fallen body.

"Wake up…" Keiko cried nudging her gently.

"What…" Botan mumbled, looking at Keiko.

"Oh Keiko I'm glad you're here…I wouldn't help them so the tortured me…" Botan cried holding on to Keiko.

"Yes we did and you still didn't help!" Mitsy called getting up from her fallen position.

"Why is it that you can't die!" Mariah yelled, getting into fighting position.

"Botan, if you don't help you will die just like your sister…" Mitsy laughed.

"And Keiko you will have to bear watching her die in front of your eyes…just like last time…" Mitsy laughed again sending chills through Keiko's spine.

"You bitch…!" Mariah yelled her eyes turning a bright red.

"Mariah?" Yukina called looking at her in disbelief.

Mariah's eyes turned white, as her body turned into a silverfish color.

"She's turning into her full demon form…!" Tracey called also doing the same thing.

White light filled the area as everyone was blinded.

"What is going on?" Hiei asked going to Keiko.

"Did you take care of Zack?" She asked.

"Yes with a little help with Kurama, on which I didn't ask for help!" Hiei yelled at the red haired boy.

"It looked like you did sorry…" Kurama mumbled.

As the light disappeared there stood two snake like silver dragons, as a black one stood ahead of them.

"They turned into their true forms, I guess it's my turn…" Keiko whispered walking up to the dragons.

"What are you doing!?" Hiei called getting her arm.

"Trust me…" She whispered as he let go of her.

"If you die I swear Keiko…" Hiei whispered, as he watched her walk off.

Keiko began to glow a deep shade of white…her hair grew long flowing to her waist, and she stood there wearing a long white cloak, bracelets covered her arms and a staff stood by her side.

"The true element sorceress…" Botan whispered, holding on to Kuwabara for support.

"What are you talking about…?" Hiei asked.

"Keiko is the true element sorceress, there is only one born every generation…Mariah and Tracey complete her team." Botan explained.

"And let me guess the black dragon is Mitsy?" Yusuke asked.

Botan only nodded.

"So I guess there's nothing we can do, but watch?" Kurama asked.

"Yes" Botan whispered.

"Great!" Hiei said sarcastically.

*** ***

"So you finally got the guts to turn into your true form, I'm honored that I get to fight the legendary sorceress…" Misty spoke.

"Shut your trap!" Mariah called, getting ready to strike, only to be stopped by Keiko.

"You know you've dug up your own grave…" Keiko spoke.

"Ohhhh…I'm so scared…" Mitsy laughed.

"You should be you damn bimbo!" Tracey called out.

"Now…" Keiko whispered.

Mariah and Tracey charged at Mitsy, getting their claws ready to strike. Mitsy sent waves of ice cold winds, which made it hard for Mariah and Tracey to reach her.

"It's a shame that you don't have the medallion to give you power…" Mitsy stated.

Keiko mumbled in frustration sending rain down. "How thoughtful, you want to freeze your friends to death, your only helping me…" Mitsy called to Keiko, as Keiko realized her mistake.

Tracey's and Mariah's wings could take it no longer, they had icicles forming on them and they wouldn't be able to hold them up much longer.

Keiko raised her staff in the air trying to call off the rain, but she failed on this task.

The two silver dragon quickly fell to the ground, turning into their human forms as they hit…icicles followed them piercing their skin.

"Mariah, Tracey!" Keiko called looking down at them.

"Never let your guard down!" Mitsy yelled striking Keiko, throwing her down to the earthy ground.

"Keiko!" Hiei called running to help.

"I think not!" Mitsy called, creating an ice wall, blocking him out.

"Damn it!" He called.

*** ***

Keiko quickly got up, she took her staff and sent a blast out. The blast headed for the black dragon, forcing her to turn into her human form.

"You must fight fairly!" Keiko shouted at her.

"If that's how you want it…" Mitsy called taking out her sword.

She ran to Keiko ready to kill. Keiko was ready to block, as Mitsy vanished in front of her. Keiko stood in disbelief as she felt a sharp pain behind her.

Misty pulled the sword out of Keiko's back slowly, enjoying her pitiful cries.

"I hope your enjoying this as much as I am…" Mitsy laughed.

Keiko growled in frustration, as she swung her staff back, knocking Mitsy on the head.

Mitsy was pushed back by the force, her head throbbing in pain.

"You damn idiot…" Mitsy cried, trying to focus her vision.

Keiko could barely get up, holding her staff for support she mumbled a few more words.

Fire shot from the staff surrounding Mitsy's body, painful cries filled the air.

The fire quickly faded and Mitsy stood there bleeding from her burns.

"Was that a little to warm for you…" Keiko smiled breathing heavily.

"A little too warm…!" Mitsy hissed out.

Mitsy took her sword and waved it in circles in the air, winds started forming picking up dirt. Keiko squinted trying to see through the polluted air.

"Can't see, how awful…" Mitsy said slicing Keiko's leg.

Keiko fell to her knees holding her hurt leg, both legs were now badly injured, fighting will be difficult for her.

Keiko looked around hoping to hear any noises that Mitsy was making.

The dirt winds made it harder to breath and see, and her legs weren't helping at all.

Keiko heard noises to her right and she sent a blast that way, hearing a painful scream…she was satisfied. The winds quickly died down and there lay Mitsy.

Keiko crawled to the fallen body and took the medallion only to be stabbed in the stomach.

Keiko looked shocked, eyes wide as she stared at her wound.

"You thought I'd die before killing you…" Mitsy whispered as she closed her eyes, never to see daylight again. 

Keiko breathing heavily, pulled out the sword and laid it next to her…she fell to the ground as blood formed around her.

"At least I didn't lose a friend…" She whispered as she closed her eyes.

The medallion fell from her hands landing in the pool of blood, as it glowed a deep white.

Hiei felt a sharp pain form inside of him. "Something's wrong!" He cried. "Can you hurry it up!" Yusuke called, as Mariah, Botan, and Tracey were trying to melt down the ice wall.

"Be okay Keiko…please…" Yukina whispered, tears brimming her eyes.

A/N: Well Keiko be okay!? WHO KNOWS!? NO FLAMES! I know it wasn't my best chapter, but hey I tried and I hoped you enjoyed. REVIEW! PLEASE!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Thanks for your great reviews, you guys are like so totally the best!

Ummm…well if you really cared about this story, you're probably wondering what happens to Keiko. Well hopefully this chapter will tell you what happens, I'm hoping she won't die.

Well, lets see what happens…

Disclaimer: I WILL NEVER OWN YU YU HAKUSHO….WAHHHH!!!!!

"Are you guys done melting the ice!" Hiei asked angrily. "This is complicated we don't have that much power left to spare!" Mariah yelled, her face pale.

"Hell with it!" Yusuke yelled, generating his power to his index finger. "What are you doing?" Yukina asked.

"Damn if they can't do it, I sure can!" Yusuke yelled firing his spirit gun, knocking down the ice wall into scattered shards.

"OH MY GOSH…." Mariah blabbered out, seeing her fallen leader…no… fallen best friend on the ground…lifeless.

Hiei quickly ran to her side, patting her cheek lightly. "Keiko wake up…wake up…" He whispered, a sorrow expression on his face.

" Hiei is that you…is it…." Keiko gasped, caressing his cheek gently, with her bloody hand.

A stain was left on his cheek, making it visible of his tears, which left clean trails on the red mark.

"Yes it's me Keiko…it's me…" He smiled.

"Look I defeated her…by myself…I've grown stronger…" Keiko laughed, holding up the bloody medallion. 

"Yes Keiko you've grown a lot stronger…" Mariah whispered, holding back tears…in the end failing, as rivers of tears fell down her face.

Kurama held her as she cried, he too, trying to hold back his sadness.

"Come Keiko…keep on living…" Yukina cried.

"What…what do you mean?" Keiko asked.

"She's numb, she can't feel her wounds, she probably doesn't know she's bleeding to death…" Tracey mumbled, tears staining her pale cheeks.

"Am I really dieing…?" Keiko asked looking at her blood stain hand.

"NO…no…" Yusuke whispered, knowing he couldn't do anything, no not even the great spirit detective could save her now.

"Keiko please be strong we'll find a way…we'll find a way…" Hiei said, caressing her hand lightly.

"I'm sure…Hiei…please live on for me…just for me…" Keiko whispered smiling up at him.

"What are you talking about…?" He asked alarmed.

"Face it Hiei I'm not going to make it…you know that…" Keiko gasped, her breathing getting heavier.

"Keiko, no…please…y-you just can't leave me…you just can't!" He stammered, hugging her gently.

"Hiei please don't make this harder…please…" Keiko whispered returning his embrace.

"Keiko listen to him, you can't leave us…you still have a wedding to attend…remember I'm your bridesmaid…!" Mariah wailed, running to her fallen friend.

"I wish I could fix all this, I truly do…" Keiko mumbled, tears trailing down her face.

"Keiko no, you can't die!" Botan yelled.

"She's right Keiko what would we be with out you…!" Tracey shouted.

"Come on Kei…live on for us…for Hiei…" Kuwabara spoke.

"Please…for me…" Hiei finished kissing her lightly.

"I love you Hiei…so much…thank you for making me happy…for helping me…I lo-o….." And there Keiko stopped her hands falling to her sides, her eyes closing, as the last tear drop fell down her face.

"Keiko…no, Keiko!" Hiei yelled hugging her tightly.

"This can't be happening…this can't be happening!" Mariah shouted, kneeling down, holding her head as if it were in pain.

"Keiko…keiko…no…NO!" Tracey yelled, her spirit energy surrounding her.

"It's all your fault…all yours!" Botan shouted at the medallion as it lay in her hands silently.

"Botan…botan calm down…" Kuwabara said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"NO I won't…this is what started everything!" Botan yelled slamming the medallion into a rock, destroying it.

"Botan!" Mariah yelled, as pieces of the medallion flew around her. The shards of the medallion sparkled like the milky way up in the sky…each twinkled with the spirit of the elements.

"What's going on?" Yusuke asked.

The shards disintegrated into dust as they flew in the wind towards Keiko. The dust fell onto her wounds healing them slightly, as her chest went up and down…she was breathing again.

"Oh my…" Mariah whispered, seeing the miracle being made in front of her eyes.

A form appeared besides Keiko, a spirit…it waved at them and smiled.

"Tell her thank you for avenging my death, and that it's not her fault I died, she tried her best...and Botan, I miss you…" were the words that left the spirits mouth as is disappeared with the wind.

Botan was brought to tears, waving a hand on where the spirit once stood.

"Sister…" She whispered, smiling.

"Botan, are you okay?" Mariah asked.

"Of course I am…"

"I was hoping that" Mariah said hugging her friend.

Hiei looked at Keiko as her eyes twitched showing that she was truly back alive. She opened her eyes slowly squinting at the sunlight that hit her delicate face.

"Why, why am I alive?" Keiko asked looking at her hands in disbelief. "It was destiny, you weren't supposed to die…" Hiei said embracing her tightly.

"All right!" Tracey said, getting Yusuke in a headlock.

"Watch your boyfriend!" Yusuke yelled.

"She's alive, ALIVE!" Mariah said, getting Yukina's hands as they danced in circles joyously.

"You sound like I'm Frankenstein…" Keiko laughed.

"I'm glad to see your okay Keiko…" Kurama smiled.

"Same here!" Kuwabara nodded.

"Thank you…"

"OH Keiko, my sister says thank you, she helped you Keiko…" Botan smiled as tears stung her eyes.

"How…how did she help me…?" Keiko asked.

"Simple…the shards of the medallion are a life force, that's how we've been living with our powers, well anyways…when Botan accidentally broke it the life force was scattered…Botan's sister carried the wind with the medallion's dust to you…which in therefore your body sucked in the life-force of the medallion…" Mariah explained, as all eyes were turned on her surprised.

"Tracey don't hit me on the head like that, then I start talking all funny like!" Mariah wailed holding her head.

"Then how are we going to live with the medallion gone!?" Botan asked alarmed.

"Well I guess as long as the spirit of the medallion lives on we live on?" Mariah said sheepishly.

"Oh that explains a lot!" Tracey shouted.

"It's simple…the medallion's gone but it lives within us…" Keiko answered.

"No it lives within you!" Botan said.

"NO…not anymore…" Keiko smiled, as the three sorceress's felt a spark in their souls.

"Oh KEIKO I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Mariah yelled, hugging Keiko firmly.

"OH KIEKO!" Tracey, Botan, and Yukina, yelled in unison hugging her also.

"You guys don't want to kill me again do you?" Keiko laughed.

"Um…time alone?" Hiei asked, well mostly demanded.

"Oh…of course lets go Mariah…" Kurama said, leading Mariah away.

"Wha…where are we going?" She asked as he whispered something in her ear.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH….have fun you two!" Mariah called smiling.

Keiko and Hiei only blushed a deep red.

"I guess that's a signal to go too…" Tracey smiled, as the rest left.

"Keiko I thought you were going to leave me!" Hiei cried, hugging her tightly, and kissing her gently.

"Hiei, calm down…I'm alive and here with you, forever…" Keiko whispered, smiling fully.

"How long is forever?" He asked.

"As long as you want it to be…" She said pressing her forehead to his.

"I love you…" He said gently kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you too…"

"Prove it?" He teased.

"OH really?" she said kissing him fully on the lips.

And there the couple stood in the sunlight as a light wind circled around them, the wind that made the miracle come true. Now how long is forever, for them, no one knows…

*** A Few Months Later***

"Will you Hiei Jaganashi take Keiko Yukimora to be your lawful wedded wife…?"

"I do…" He answered.

"And Keiko Yukimora will your take Hiei Jaganashi to be your lawful wedded husband…?"

"I do" She answered.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride!" 

The two shared a kiss as family and friends cheered their uniting.

"That is so sweet…Kurama when are we getting married!?" Mariah yelled looking up at him.

"Um…um…" Kurama stammered.

"Mariah don't scare the guy!" Tracey yelled.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Mariah shouted.

"What do you think!"

"Get over here!" Mariah yelled chasing after the laughing Tracey.

"Oh come on you guy this is Keiko's wedding!" Botan yelled, only to be knocked down by Mariah.

"Oops, sorry!" Mariah yelled as she knocked down Tracey with her bouquet of flowers.

Yukina only laughed at the scene in front of her eyes.

"It's time for me to throw the bouquet!" Keiko yelled.

"YEAH!" Mariah and Botan yelled, glaring at each other.

"Ohhh competition…" Yusuke laughed

Keiko got at her place ready to throw the flowers. "Ready!" She called as all the girls gathered.

"Ready!" They called back.

"This is mine" Mariah shouted.

"In your dreams!" Botan shot back.

The flowers were tossed back and Mariah and Botan both made a jump for it, knocking into one another.

"OWWWWWW!" Mariah whined.

"OOOHHHH who got it!?" Botan yelled rubbing her head.

"Wow, I got it!" Yukina yelled happily holding the bouquet in the air.

"Congrats!" Tracey laughed out, as so did the others.

"Things will never change will they?" Keiko asked walking to Hiei.

"I guess not, Mrs. Jaganashi…" He said kissing her.

"I like how that sounds" Keiko smiled hugging him.

"Amazing, how this all started and how it ended…" Mariah said to Tracey.

"Yeah I know…so should we tell her?" Tracey asked.

"Tell her what?"

"That we're all going to die…" Tracey said.

"WHAT!?" Mariah yelled.

"I'm only kidding!" Tracey yelled poking her ear making sure she could still hear.

"So Keiko tell me again how long is forever?" Hiei asked.

"As long as you want it to be…" She answered again, kissing him.

"I like the sound of that…"

END

A/N: This is the real ending.

Mariah: Well that took forever, hey you people out there, yeah you…you better review you hear me I won't take you lightly.

Tracey: Don't listen to her, you know she's a little coo-coo

Mariah: I am not!

Keiko: Please review…

Mariah: Yeah review…hope you enjoyed…buh-byes…forever…how long is forever really…huh Keiko?

Keiko: Um I really have no clue…

Tracey: Don't hurt yourself on thinking Mariah…

Mariah: SHUT UP!


End file.
